Roses payback 002
by jarjar110011
Summary: Rose gets her payback


Chapter 2:

'Its time' she thought

'time for some payback'

"Oh Doctor! im up here!" she shouted from  
her bedroom.

"Okay! On my way!" he replied

As he made his way up the stairs Rose  
made sure that she had everything that she needed.

He came in the room and found his companion dressed  
in tight jeans and a hoodie.

Funny, the same outfit that she wore last time they  
had sex.

She walked towards him and said "Get ready naughty  
boy!"

She shoved him on the bed and pinned him down.

She didnt hurt him but she sure showed him  
who was in control.

"Remember these?" she asked as she pulled four  
metal balls out of her pocket and dropped them on  
him.

They locked around his wrists and ankles freezing  
him in place.

"Naughty naughty doctor" she said in a sexy voice.

She started to take off her hoodie exposing a  
pink bra.

She squeezed her tits together teasing him.

"Dont you wish you could touch them?" she asked

He pulled against his restrains

"Nuh uh uh!" she said as she put her tits in front  
of his face.

She started to take off her jeans exposing the bum  
that turned him on so much.

She danced a bit and teased him with her perfect  
bum and pink panties.

She could see that he was starting to get excited  
as his pants started to buldge.

"naughty naughty boys deserved to be teased-" she  
paused,

"And you Doctor, have been a very, very naughty boy" she  
said as she got on top of him letting him feast his  
eyes on her hot body but not letting him touch her.

She slid his shirt and his pants off leaving him in  
only his underwear.

There was a massive buldge and a wet spot starting  
to form.

"Oh your poor cock is just begging for pleasure"  
she said, grazing the buldge with her fingers.

He whimpered a little bit and before he could  
open his mouth she had planted her mouth on  
his, kissing him violently. Pulling his hair and  
kissing him as hard as she could.

His hips started to move trying to grind against  
her but instead of the pleasure of grinding her body  
all he got was a sharp strike to the balls.

She slapped them and shot in a powerful tone

"Dont you move! If you move you get nothing!"

He froze, partially from not wanting it to stop but  
also from the immense pain he was now in from the  
slap to his balls.

She started to kiss him even harder bitting his lip  
and she starting down his neck. Kissing harder and  
harder until she was bitting his neck.

She left three big marks on his neck.

She continued teasing him with her tits and her  
perfect bum dangling them in front of his face  
so close that he could touch if only he could  
move his hands.

He started to beg for pleasure

"Oh please Rose, please give me pleasure! Please  
Stroke my cock!" He pleaded.

after the third or fourth time he asked she said

"You know what that enough for now!"

and stuffed another pair of her panties in his  
mouth rendering his cries muffled moans.

"There we go!" she said

After a few more minutes of teasing she motioned  
with her hand causing the restraints to bring  
the doctor over her knee with his butt up in the  
air.

"Its time to punish this naughty naughty boy" she  
said in a devious tone

SLAP

She brought her hand down firmly on his butt forcing  
a grunt out of him.

"Oh i almost forgot" she slipped her socks off "you  
love these dont you?" she said twirling her feet  
in front of his face.

She loved this, she could tease him and punish him,  
all one position.

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

Five strikes landed on his butt shooting pain through  
his body.

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

She showed no mercy in his punishsment which only  
served to turn him on even more.

As his ass cheeks turned red she could feel the  
buldge starting to grow again in his pants.

She continued spanking him and teasing him with  
her feet and all she could hear were grunts and  
whimpers through the gag.

Maybe she should always gag him...

She finished spanking him and pinned him back  
down on the bed.

She put her body weight on him and then slipped  
off his underwear.

His cock was rock hard and dripping from all the  
teasing 'a job well done' she thought.

She continued teasing him with her tits and  
eventually, took her bra off letting him gaze  
at her fully exposed breasts.

His eyes went wide and he started to move again  
trying to touch something, anything.

His attempts at moving were met with her getting  
a little rough and slamming his hands back down  
on the bed and anther sharp strike to the balls.

As his had hit his balls he froze.

'Maybe i should do that more? keeps him still" she  
thought to herself making a mental note.

"Your pleasure is coming soon just wait like a  
good boy" she said squeazing her tits together.

She continued to bust his balls a little bit with  
light slaps which made him jump a little everytime.

After ten slaps she went back to kissing him. The  
marks on his neck where she had marked him earlier  
had already started to darken which turned her on  
a bit.

She started to slowly pass her finger over his  
sweatspot making him moan through the gag.

"Oh and, if you make any noise at all, no more  
pleasure for you. In fact everytime you even make  
a peep, ill slap you." she said while staring right  
into his eyes.

He nodded in agreement

She continued kissing him and passing her finger  
over his sweatspot until she could feel his cock  
dripping again.

she stood up.

"I think you need to be teased some more!" she  
exclaimed

She turned around and started to tease him with  
her perfect bum.

She smacked it and shook it around teasing him  
and making him want it.

His cock started to twitch after a few minutes  
of her bum teasing so she decided to start taking  
her panties off.

She slid them off very slowly watching his cock  
twitch even more with every inch her panties came  
off.

After she finished taking them off she shoved her  
pussy in his face making him look at what he  
couldnt have.

He almost moved but she pinned him down before he  
could.

She started to stroke his cock and she could see  
in his eyes that he wanted to scream from the  
pleasure but he knew that there would be  
consequences so the look in his eye was his only  
way of showing her how it felt.

He continued being dead still as she sped up and  
eventually started to kiss her way down his neck  
and chest nibbling him a little bit here and there,  
to his cock.

She took the entire thing in her mouth at once and  
she could feel him almost move. Had her hand not  
been poised to come down on his balls, he would  
have moved.

She brought him closer and closer to the edge but  
just as he was about to go over she would let go  
completely and just let his cock twitch in the air.

She kept doing this watching his eyes scream  
everytime she stopped.

"Here is your reward Doctor." she said as she  
started to ride him.

"Oh-" she paused "but you better not move!"

she strated to ride him but pinned down his shoulders  
so that there was no way that he could move. He  
would have to focus on the sensation and the  
sensation alone.

She rode him faster and faster taking him to the  
edge and as soon as he was about to go over she  
stopped and got off of him.

He screamed through the gag

"Oh hahaha you didnt id actually let you cum  
did you?" she said as she slapped him as she had  
promised.

She smacked his face lightly but delivered five hard  
slaps to his balls to motivate him to quiet down.

He became silent again and she whispered in his  
ear: "Shh this is the part youve been waiting for."

She started to kiss him and started to stroke his  
cock.

Stroking faster and faster and as he was about to  
go over the edge se switched.

Took the panties out of his mouth and told him to  
thank his companion, filpped around and started  
to suck on his cock.

While she took him over the edge he was eating her  
pussy. He ate her out so well that she came within  
thirty seconds and wouldnt move.

He brought her to orgasm and when she turned back  
to face him she asked:

"Can you do that everytime?!" panting.

"Yes maam" he said very out of breat himselfé

"Good! Now, lets get you cleaned up" she said as  
she helped him into the shower. his legs were still  
weak from all the teasing...

end chapter 2.


End file.
